


Small Bites

by loupgarou1750 (LoupGarou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, Fisting, Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Pedantry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-06-10
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupGarou/pseuds/loupgarou1750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles on various themes, mostly Snarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perfect Union

Harry gives a short sharp gasp as Snape at last pushes the widest part of his hand through the straining ring of muscle.

Eons pass, water hollows out stone, mountains crumble as Snape slowly, slowly curls his hand into a fist, fingers wrapping carefully around Harry's heart and soul. Harry, cock limp against his thigh, comes and comes and comes again. Pain and desire and love blossom in each of his nerve endings. Blood roses bloom behind his eyelids. Snape lays his cheek against Harry's semen streaked belly and feels their heartbeats pulse in perfect union.

Snape doesn't move, doesn't thrust. Propped up on one elbow, he closed his eyes. There was absolute, perfect silence in the room - not even the sound of breathing. The only thing in the world that existed was thisfeeling, this dark shiny feeling of Harry holding his breath and squeezing his muscles around Snape's hand.


	2. Ice Cream

Severus Snape likes mint-chip ice cream. It's a secret he keeps close - only the house elves know. Three times a week they bring a small container to his chambers.

Severus doesn't use a spoon. His bowl is whatever strikes his fancy. Navel. Hollow of hips. Small of back. Cleft of arse. Severus uses his tongue to slowly lick the creamy sweetness from his chosen vessel.

He likes the way tiny chips of chocolate cling to nipples or linger in the shallow well at the base of the throat.

Harry Potter hates mint-chip ice cream but he enjoys being a bowl.


	3. Churchill

Alone in his chambers at the end of a rather tedious day, fire burning cheerfully in the grate, drink close at hand, Severus Snape read.  

Momentarily confused, he closed his book, confirmed the title, and read the offending passage again.

_After receiving a Minute issued by a priggish civil servant, objecting to the ending of a sentence with a preposition in official documents, Churchill red penciled in the margin: "This is the sort of pedantry up with which I will not put."_

Snape scowled and muttered, "I fail to comprehend why that would be included in a book on humor."


	4. Little Red and the Wolf

The full moon filtered through the trees and illuminated a small figure hurrying toward a ramshackle cabin. Harry Potter - swathed head to toe against the Autumn wind in a Gryffindor-red cloak - carried a basket of food for his friend, Remus.

Opening the cabin door, Harry was startled to see not his adopted godfather, but Snape, lounging comfortably on the bed.

"Why're you here? Where's Remus?"

"Lupin forgot his wolfsbane and is out wreaking havoc, leaving the cabin available for an entirely different kind of wolf," Snape said. Leering, he pointed his wand and added, "Now, take off your clothes."


	5. A Little Knowledge Is a Dangerous Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obvious debt owed to _A Lion In Winter_

There is no question that the boy is beautiful.

There is no question that, finally, I know the boy is beautiful.

There is no question that Albus knows I know the boy is beautiful.

There is no question that I know Albus knows I know, nor that Albus knows I know he knows. We are a knowledgeable pair.

The only questions unanswered are, what do I do with what I know, what does Albus do with what he knows, what do I do with what Albus knows, and dear God, does the boy know, and does he know I know?


	6. Critic

Potter's skin is sweet. Sweet like honey... No, not honey - too cliche. Like syrup... Oh, because syrup is such a better choice than honey... Well, at least it's too odd to be a cliche... Molasses, skin like molasses... Oh yes, Severus, that works. The boy is as pale as a piece of Muggle paper. How the word molasses can cross your mind when you look at that... It's just aberrant.

Snape turns on his side and punches his pillow into something approximating comfortable as his erection wilts in frustration. How can he tell that idiot what he can't tell himself?


	7. A Short Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Snape100_ Challenge: #57 "The funniest thing that ever happened to me" by Snape

Glaring at the interviewer, Snape pushed greasy gray hair off his face.  "My life hasn't been funny." 

"But surely..." the reporter said. 

"Would you count being gang-raped by Death Eaters as funny?" 

"Now really, ours is a _family_ paper.  Surely there's something… ?" 

Snape snickered.  "There was the time the Minister of Magic..." 

"Ms Granger-Weasley?"

"How many other Ministers are there?"  

"Right, silly of me. She… ?"

"… propositioned me."  Snape's laugh sounded like an asthmatic dog. 

Fifteen minutes later, when it became clear the old man wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon, the reporter gathered his things and left.


	8. Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Snarry100_ Challenge #30: Detention

"Prisoner 90473074 fall out." With deadly accuracy the tip of of the guard's wand fixed on the inmate who stumbled forward.

Eyes shadowed, head shorn, pale, emaciated, little distinguished this prisoner from any other. Harry smiled, only the sharply hooked nose identified Snape; some things deprivation couldn't change.

"Number, name, crime," the guard barked.

"90473074. Severus Snape. Murder. Treason."

"Up to me, you'd rot here in Azkaban, but some idiot higher up thinks you're redeemable. You've been pardoned. You're free to go."

Stunned, Snape remained motionless. Harry pushed forward and gently grasped Snape's arm.

"Let's go home, Snape. Detention served."


	9. Obit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Snape100_ Challenge #150: Snape's life in 150 words

Severus Snape Dies; Infamous Murderer, Educator and Homosexual was 39

 **H** alf-blood son of Muggle father, Tobias Snape, and witch mother, Eileen Snape (nee Prince,)Severus Snape was for years a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first as Potions master and latterly as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. His employment was terminated following his cold-blooded murder of friend and mentor, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He is reputed to have been both a Death Eater in the service of You-Know-Who and a member of The Order of the Phoenix. When asked to comment on the death, Harry Potter, arguably Mr Snape's most famous student, remarked: "He did not suffer incompetents nor dunderheads gladly, if at all, and he will be missed by no one." Unconfirmed reports suggest Mr Snape was interred in an unmarked plot somewhere in Yorkshire following a graveside service attended solely by two men with shovels.


End file.
